The Way I Loved You
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Songfic with Bella and Edward, the song is The Way I Loved You. I think it describes Bella and Edward's relationship. Please check it out and review!


**The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift**

_He is sensible and so incredibleAnd all my single friends are jealousHe says everything I need to hear and it's likeI couldn't ask for anything better_

Edward was everything a girl could ask for, sensible, incredible, a prefect gentleman, also he made everyone jealous of me. He always knew what to say and when, he was the one person in the world that did everything right.

I couldn't really ask for anyone better.

_He opens up my door and I get into his carAnd he says, you look beautiful tonightAnd I feel perfectly fine_

He was polite and nice, doing what every girl dreams of. He opens doors for me and tells me that I'm beautiful. He makes me happy and nothing in love.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'And kissin' in the rainAnd it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your nameYou're so in love that you act insaneAnd that's the way I loved you_

"Edward!" I screamed at him, it was pouring rain outside and my clothes were soaked. We had been fighting all night, just getting on one another nerves.

He walked towards me and grabbed my face, kissing me with all the force he could.

It was two a.m. and I screamed at him as I pushed his face away from mine.

"Fuck Edward, don't just do that!"

We were acting insane, so completely crazily in love.

This is the way I loved him.

_Breakin' down and comin' undoneIt's a roller-coaster kinda rushAnd I never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved you_

I moved closer to him as I started breaking down, coming to my senses. We had this sort of roller-coaster rush, that pumped through us. Making my blood rush with adrenaline.

I never really knew I could feel like this, this much love and happiness and hope.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered to him as I kissed him.

_He respects my space and never makes me waitAnd he calls exactly when he says he willHe's close to my motherTalks business with my fatherHe's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Edward respects my need for a little space and he never made me wait. He always called on time, and was where he said he would be, never lying to me. He was close to my mother, always polite, kind, and helpful. Then he talked business with my father, telling him the truth about everything. Edward was charming and endearing, and I was happy, so comfortable with him.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'And kissin' in the rainAnd it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your nameYou're so in love that you act insaneAnd that's the way I loved you_

"Edward!" I screamed, we were fighting again, something that just wasn't ever controlled. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his, as the rain poured down around us.

"Edward," I said his name like a curse, it was two a.m. and my parents were going to be mad at me.

Once again life was insane and crazy in between us.

Though this was the way I loved him.

_Breakin' down and comin' undoneIt's a roller-coaster kinda rushAnd I never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved you_

I pulled him close to me, tears running down my face and staining his even more. The same rush as before came into me. I never really knew I could like this, have so much feeling for another person, for Edward.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'And my heart's not breakin''Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

Edward couldn't see through the fake smile on my face, that my heart wasn't breaking, that I couldn't feel anything at all.

_And you were wild and crazyJust so frustrating, intoxicating, complicatedGot away by some mistake and now_

We were wild and crazy, we were frustrating and intoxicating and complicated, many people saw us as a mistake. But we were meant to be together.

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'And kissin' in the rainIt's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your nameI'm so in love that I acted insaneAnd that's the way I loved you_

Screaming and fighting, that was what our relationship made us. Though to kiss Edward in the rain, it made everything better. Everyone time we got into a fight all we had to do was step outside, so often at night.

The clock read two a.m. and I walked away from him, out of his silver Volvo and into the steadily falling rain. Edward was right behind me and he grabbed my already soaked face and pressed his lips to mine.

We were insane and crazily in love.

But this was how I loved him.

_Breakin' down and comin' undoneIt's a roller-coaster kinda rushAnd I never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved you_

Breaking down and coming undone, pushing and pulling away from one another this was a roller-coaster rush feeling. It was magical and special and prefect. I loved him and kissed him and held him, as he always did these things for him.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

_And that's the way I loved youI never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved you_

This was how I loved him. How I always would love him.

"I love you, Edward!" I screamed at him, pressing my lips to his.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered, kissing me back.


End file.
